Just trust me
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Sanjay asks Ava out on one date to get to know each other better. His feelings for her become stronger. Shivers' brain becomes stupider. And Steve wants to propose to Arizona but is too chicken to ask her out. And Sunil tries to destroy Sanjay and Ava's date. How will Sanjay stop these problems and enjoy his time with Ava at the same time?


What should happen? How will Sanjay and Ava do on their date? They are humanized. :)

* * *

Shivers kept playing on his xbox 360. He smiled as he chilled while he played black ops. "Dude," He said into the microphone. "We're winning! Once more! One more point, one more point..." The tv shut off. "NO!" Shivers looked to see Sanjay. He held the wire to the tv.

"Dude!" Shivers snapped. "Put it back in!" Sanjay hit him in the head with it. "Get up." He snapped harshly. "I Need... need your... I need... your... he... hel... helllll... I need yooour... I NEED YOUR HELP ALLRIGHT!" Shivers flinched. Everything was scilent.

"Two things." Shivers said after a while. "One, chill out. And two, omg! you need my help!" "shut up and help me already."

"So," Shivers said smugly, all excited that Sanjay actually needs his help. "What do you need?" Sanjay sighed. "How... how do I get Ava to go on a date with me?" Shivers stared at him. His eyes wide with shock. "You mean.. you want to go on a date with you... I mean you just... I remember when you kissed her on the cheek.. and messed with her date... but.. you actually want to date her... like right now?" "I Want to get to know her better." Sanjay mummbled.

Shivers began to laugh. Sanjay narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny?" Shivers sighed and looked at him smugly. "You are in love with her." He said. Sanjay snarled at him and grabbed his neck and slammed him against the wal. "SHUT UP!" He shouted. Shivers smirked. "You have to deal with the truth." He said. "Besides, I thought you wanted my help." Sanjay stared him. He growled and let him go. Shivers coughed a bit and rubbed his neck, kind of red from Sanjay's strong grip.

"Now," he said. "Let's go."

Ava was in the living room, reading a book. Sanjay blushed and sighed. "Get it over with." He snapped at shivers. "Ok," Shivers said. "Here's what you do. Make, the momment." Sanjay lifted a brow. "Make the what?" "The momment." Shivers repeated. "You have to be yourself. You have be kind and nice and thoughtful and... well I change my mind. Don't be yourself."

"Ok," Sanjay said. "What else do I do?" "Well, you have to greet her and compliment her. Then you ask her out." Sanjay took a deep breath. "Ok." He said. "Here I go." He began to walk towards her. He stopped. "No." He said. "I Can't. I just can't." He turned around, but Shivers pushed him forward." "Go on." He snapped. Sanjay whimpered slightly and walked towards Ava.

he cleared his throat. Ava looked up and smiled. "Oh, hey Sanjay." Sanjay nodded. "Hello look very nice today." Ava blushed "Aww." She said. "Thank you." "Listen," Sanjay said. "I Wanted to ask you something." He gulped and began to continue his sentence. "I Was wondering... would you... I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but... do ... would you... would you7 do the honors of... it would be a huge honor if... well I mean you're an amazing personto be with and... I was just wondering... I mean for quite a while I've ben wwondering but..." Shivers groaned and shook his head and walked towards them.

"Not that you're strange, I'm strange. I'm the strangest guy ever... you're not a guy! it's just I..." "He asking you out for a date." Shivers interupted, irritated that Sanjay had failed miserably. Sanjay glared at him and pounced on Shivers. He began to try and choke him. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAN'T SHUT YOUR USELESS MOUTH SHUT FOR ONE..." "Yes." Sanjay stopped and looked at Ava. "What?" He asked slightly. "Yes, I'll go on a date with you."

Sanjay stared at her in shock and let go of Shivers' neck. Shivers coughed and weezed and held onto his neck. Sanjay ignored him and just stared at ava in shock. Ava smiled and got up and walked off. Sanjay picked shivers up and patted his head. "I Love you so much man." He said. "You are so awesome." Shivers glared at him in disbelief and anger. "Screw you." He mummbled. Sanjay smacked him.

* * *

Hello peeps. :D

I know what SanjayxAva can be called... Sava. What do you think? :)

And I kind of have two new shippings.

CuddlesxPom and OlivexMary Frances. What do ya think? :D

And btw, oh Sanjay, you are miserable.

Sanjay' Shut up.


End file.
